1. Field of the Invention
This discovery and invention relate to alleviation of the neck-strain commonly experienced by bicyclists; and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a quickly-adjustable while-in-motion bicycle handlebar securing device or assembly or apparatus which enables a bicyclist to whenever he desires and circumstances permit to quickly easily change the bicycle handlebar position, to one resulting in less strain upon his neck, while in motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a stiff neck was regarded as an inevitable inescapable side-effect of bicycle riding; especially for those who rode the common ten-speed bicycle with dropped-handlebars; particularly for those with such ten-speeds who did a significant amount of racing (which necessitates placing one's hands on the dropped position of the handlebars in order to decrease the wind resistance of the body), and/or a significant amount of hill-climbing (which also necessitates placing one's hands on the dropped position of the handlebars so as to be able to kick in with more leg power going up the hills).
As a bicyclist is riding, the body is in a forward flexed position, particularly when the hands are on the dropped position of the handlebars. This places the burden of support on the muscles of the back and neck and shoulders. This is particularly true of the muscles in the posterior neck since the head, which weighs somewhere in the vicinity of ten pounds, relies entirely on the posterior neck muscles for support when riding with the hands on the dropped position of the handlebars. Holding the head in this position for a long period of time begins to cause muscular imbalance as the posterior muscles become over-contracted causing soreness and a stiff neck.
To the extent, if any, that it may have been realized that it was the dropped position of the hands which was causing the stiff neck, it was stil regarded as inevitable and inescapable since even by placing one's hands upon the crossbar portion of the handlebars, still sooner or later a stiff neck developed.